Fourth Night
by AbsoluteObscurity
Summary: Larxene was sure that the girl hadn’t known what she had been signing herself up for when she said she liked it rough." potential LarxNami, contains femmeslash and violence- just the way you like it. M for a reason. Considerably dark. Pre-COM.


**I wrote this for Halloween a while ago- I just felt like posting it here for some odd reason. Not nearly as fluffy as last time though, just to warn a few of you…**

It was raining again. It often did in such a place as this, such a time, such an event. She could hear the storm howling, screaming, beckoning her to a window but she never came. The resounding roars of thunder, the shrieks of lightning… even they weren't enough to divert her from her task, to pull her away from what she _had_ to do.

The girl couldn't have been over the age of twenty and she couldn't have had over two pints of lager and she couldn't have guessed that her hair had been _that_ long when they first exchanged obviously fake pleasantries in the nothingness… But none of that mattered to the almost boyish figure above her, teasing and prodding and denying her exactly what she wanted which, Larxene had decided, would not come until she felt anything other than this apathetic _nothing_ that her soul (or, if it could be considered an empty mockery of one) had become.

She didn't even care that the girl- for Larxene had had no real reason to learn or even pretend to care about her name- was slowly beginning to tire out, to find that maybe this 'experimentation' wasn't nearly as good as she had hoped it would be. But no matter how hard the blonde kissed or how roughly she bit into that once flawless skin or how cruelly her nails dug into the girl's back, she couldn't find a semblance of pity or regret within herself. She could scream louder, cry harder into that already sodden pillowcase, writhe and moan and beg for Larxene to just finish it or take her back to whence she had came… Nothing but a hollow, cruel smile escaped those thin lips of hers, nothing but a shallow laugh, nothing but a dangerous glint of teeth…

Larxene was sure that the girl hadn't known what she had been signing herself up for when she said that she liked it rough.

So, tiring of the whimpers and shrieks interfering with the noises that she liked the best- no, don't flatter yourself honey- from outside her gaping window that looked out over the abyss, over the city with no people, she managed to 'give' the girl a few moments to collect herself, leaning over to rifle around under her bed for something, anything suitable to stop the noises that were sure to come. A glove and a belt- not exactly the best things to use, but definitely convenient, were brought up from the floor, impossible to camouflage the black leather against the blinding white of her dimmed room. Bare fingers, for once, for only, managed to grope their way towards the girl's face, pulling that pretty mouth open forcibly before shoving in the worn leather. She couldn't feel anything, _anything_ for this silently sobbing wreck on her bed, couldn't feel anything but the skin against hers as she bodily rolled her temporary 'bedmate' over to bind her arms to keep them from flailing. However, the girl only truly tensed up when she felt something _cold_ between her legs and those dark blue eyes caught sight of something glinting. It was too difficult to spit out what she had been forced to practically swallow so she gagged feebly in an almost pathetic response, an almost silent plea as her fingers knotted into the dampened sheets, tears sliding frantically down her cheeks. The blonde couldn't even pretend to be interested as she began to slowly hack upwards, not really caring for the girl's muffled shrieks or for the fact that she would have to buy new sheets in the near future.

..

"Larxene?"

The door opened, revealing the blonde sitting on a bare mattress, facing the window in the darkness. Her uniform was sloppily thrown on, her hair still slightly mussed. The girl at the door could tell that she'd had a bad night.

"I heard screams around three last night… are things okay?" She knew better than to disturb the Nymph during a storm. Her voice was tentative, careful. She daren't mention that the room smelled predominantly of sex and blood.

The antennae bobbed slightly in a nod, her face turning to the door slightly, a smirk pressing against her lips.

"Yes," she answered slowly, deliberately, readjusting her gaze to stare at the delicate blonde before her. "Things are just fine." Her tongue slid out to wet seemingly dry lips.

Namine didn't notice.


End file.
